


you've got dream-boat eyes

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pining, Plants, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: Jooheon is Changkyun’s crush from the college library. Kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't write a short/long about this ship with angst. I cANNOT.  
> so we're stuck with failed attempts at humor and changkyun pining over jooheon :33 i have no regrets :33
> 
> it's supposed to be cute, short and funny, sO. NOPE. there's no such a thing as a slow burn in my dictionary for this story¹
> 
> Hope you have fun <3

It takes a while for Changkyun to understand what’s going on ― and, futurely, Hoseok’s going to tease him for it, he’s absolutely sure. It’s just ― okay. That won’t make sense at all.

Let’s get back to the moment where this all started ― or, how Changkyun likes to call it: The Day Where His Life Went to Hell.

  
  


It started out okay: Changkyun was a freshman at college, and his roommate ― Hoseok, three years older and with enough friends to put down to shame every popular person Changkyun’s met so far ― was showing him around the campus. Hoseok was ― has always been and will always be, as far as Changkyun’s concerned ― a very talkative person, so he managed to both amuse and cheer up the boy who was seeing all of those things for the first time.

Changkyun’s parents weren’t  _ traditionalists, _ per se, but they weren’t exactly open-minded either. The first years of Changkyun’s education were all at home, he only got to study in public places and with people at his age when he got to high school ― and then at college. So, yeah. He was completely awestruck by the campus, and even more so by the people he was seeing there, thanks to Hoseok.

“They’re not always like that, promise.” Hoseok said, as they passed a group of giggling people surrounding one of the most handsome guys Changkyun’s ever seen ― who, apparently, was Hoseok’s friend, and couldn’t talk to them at the moment because he was busy with something else. “Hyungwon has the Charm, he’s learning to control it this semester, and these people are willing to help. Guess some of us are just lucky, eh?”

The Charm was one of the most desired powers by then ― and also one of the most dangerous. Changkyun could remember studying it, his teacher at home making sure that he got that it could  _ control _ him without him  _ knowing _ he was being controlled; and, therefore, it could cause trouble enough for him to  _ need _ to learn how to block it. Hyungwon looked like he could use it without that much of a problem ― people weren’t expecting him, handsome as he was (and still is), to be powerful or anything of sorts.

Changkyun didn’t have the Charm ― he was more tending to the telekinesis type, though he could barely lift a pen even if he wanted to.

“He’s very friendly in general. When he wants to. I mean ―” Hoseok shrugged, and Changkyun’s attention snapped back at him. “We can have lunch together later, if you want? I think he’ll be free by then.”

“Okay.”

Hoseok gave him a big smile ― that later on Changkyun would name The Evil Grin, because he came to realize that Hoseok _ must’ve thought of something _ in that exact moment ― and bumped their shoulders together.

“Come in, I’ll show you the library. You look like the bookworm type of guy.”

Changkyun didn’t try to deny it. He smiled back at him, and let Hoseok lead the way. (Probably not the smartest decision of his life, but it’s not like he thought about it at the time.)

  
  


The library was ― for the lack of a better word ― peaceful. It smelled a bit like lavender and old books, and it made Changkyun feel at home. His lips instinctively turned upwards, his shoulders relaxing, and Hoseok noticed when the tension left his body, giving him a friendly pat on the back.

“C’mon, I have someone I need to introduce you.”

Hoseok guided him through the shelves, taking care to explain some things Changkyun had no idea how he knew ― about the construction of the building, about the origin of some of the books, about who he should search for if he ever needed help in certain subjects ―, and, all in all, it was a very pleasant, informative walk. Hoseok waved for a few people here and there, but didn’t actually stop to talk to anyone, and Changkyun followed him around a bit awkwardly, taking care not to trip over anything.

“He’s always here.” Hoseok muttered, almost to himself, eyes focused on his task of searching for whoever he wanted to introduce to the younger boy. “Where would I ― oh, look! Found him.”

Changkyun followed the older’s line of vision, not ready in the slightest to meet new people ― because, honestly, he had no idea even of  _ how the hell _ Hoseok decided to stick around for so long. People usually didn’t wish to pass more time with him than necessary, so it was a bit nerve-wracking. He bit his lower lip and tried to focus on what was happening around him.

And then ― just then ― Changkyun saw for the first time the most beautiful person he’s ever put his eyes on. He had a face with delicate features, high cheekbones slightly red from the cold, a sharp jawline softened by plump lips and squishy cheeks.

_ Handsome, _ indeed ― more so than Hyungwon out there, and Changkyun almost felt guilty for the thought. (Except that. No. He didn’t feel one bit guilty about it.)

Roundy glasses were resting on a pixie nose, messy soft-looking hair almost covering small, half-closed eyes focused on the book that was in front of him. He wore an oversized baby blue sweater, and was that  _ gloss on his lips? _ Were them that red on their own? Oh god. Dear, lovely god. Changkyun’s never been so glad to be alive before.

“Hey, Heonie!” Hoseok’s voice caught him off guard, for it was completely unexpected, and Changkyun almost tripped over his own feet.

The  _ Very Handsome Indeed _ guy looked up from the book, blinking in surprise and squinting his eyes a bit, looking confused. And then, once his eyes found a smiling Hoseok and an awestruck (and still shook to the core) Changkyun, his heart-shaped lips turned upwards in a smile and ―

Dimples. Deep dimples showed off.

_ He had dimples _ ― honest-to-god  _ dimples, _ parting his cheeks and making his eyes close completely, softening his features and giving him a childish, lovely look.

Changkyun tripped this time.

  
  


And that, ladies and gentleman, was when (and how) he got doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹that's kind of a lie qq I consider /crushing on/ and /liking/ someone very different things. you can find someone absolutely gorgeous wITHOUT admiring them as a person/liking them/anything of sorts, but one thing doesn't include another and you can always have multiple or just one or none or anything, really :D
> 
> I was supposed to finish posting the chapters for this before midnight, but I'm not sure because I still have to proofread it one last time qq btw, hOPE YOU LIKED IT <3


	2. Chapter 2

The Very Handsome Indeed guy, of course, had a name: Jooheon. Lee Jooheon.

He was only a year older, devoted student of the botanical department, and, apparently, very fond of the quietest corner of the library. He didn’t have any sibling, he had a crush on a singer named Taka, and his favorite food was pizza. Changkyun discovered all of it within  _ four minutes _ while the boy talked with his roommate ― because what Hoseok couldn’t get with empathy he tried to gain with some bribery.

“But  _ Heonie.” _ he whined. “It’ll be cool. Promise. You can even bring Gun with you.”

Hoseok wrapped an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders, startling the boy and definitely ignoring Jooheon’s complain of  _ ‘that’s not how it works’ _ and  _ ‘you’re being delusional and you know it, hyung, stop’. _

“It’s his first day.” he pouted dramatically. “Kyunnie still doesn’t have enough friends, Heonie! He’s alone and he needs us!”

At that, both Jooheon and Changkyun stared at him ― the first with an incredulous look, the latter with confused features. Eventually, however, Jooheon’s shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes, shooing his friend away without that much of a ceremony.

“Okay, okay, whatever, I’ll go, stop whining.” and he gave Changkyun a very small, embarassed smile. “Sorry about that. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kyunnie.”

If Changkyun’s face got warm and he nodded quietly, murmuring a  _ ‘pleasure to meet you too, hyung’ _ before being taken away by Hoseok, who kept his arm around him in a friendly manner. They headed towards the door, and Changkyun waited until Jooheon was out of his line of vision to gently elbow Hoseok away.

“You brought me only so you could drag him out of the library?” he asked, half offended, half amused.

Hoseok gave him a sheepish look.

“Don’t get mad at me.” he pleaded. “Jooheon wouldn’t hear me if you weren’t there. He’s a bit stubborn.”

“And me being there changed that?”

Hoseok was fast to notice he wasn’t really upset, and his features immediately softened into a pleased smile.

“Yup!” he said. “He’s got a tough look, but he’s a softie at heart.”

Changkyun stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing.  _ Tough? _ Jooheon looked like a  _ fucking model. _ He was wearing  _ lip gloss, _ damnit. Changkyun couldn’t believe the absurdity of what his roommate was talking.

“Okay.” he said, slowly, and Hoseok arched an eyebrow at his emotionless tone.

“Hey, I’m telling the truth!”

“Sure thing, hyung, sure thing.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, incredulous.

“You’ll believe me when you know him better.”

Changkyun doubted he would, but didn’t say anything about it.

 

And that’s where things start to get messy: Changkyun didn’t change his mind about Jooheon; quite the opposite. Even though Hoseok insisted in saying that the other can be mean if so he wishes, Changkyun can’t get rid of the idea that Jooheon’s being a bit misunderstood.

Jooheon likes to pass most of his time alone in the library. He hangs out with them a lot, sure, but Changkyun doesn’t see him nearly as much as he sees any of their common friends, and the fact makes him curious.

Not curious as in  _ what Jooheon might be doing, _ but curious as in  _ how he’s caring so much about someone he doesn’t even know. _ Changkyun’s not like that ― not usually. He doesn’t know what happened, and doesn’t have any idea what he’s supposed to do.

That’s where it lies the problem.

Changkyun doesn’t know what’s going on.

He doesn’t notice it until it’s too late.

 

It starts with simple things.

It starts because Jooheon’s handsome, and Jooheon’s misterious, and Jooheon  _ has goddamned dimples. _ Changkyun can’t resist dimples ― and so he trips. He trips and he stammers and he says no-sense things out of the blue because they’re the first thing that comes to his mind when he’s next to the other boy.

Changkyun’s constantly  _ nervous. _ Not nervous as in  _ nerve-wracking nervous,  _ not nervous enough to feel as if his heart’s going to burst through his chest, just ― nervous. It’s not really something  _ bad, _ though it’s not a pleasant feeling either. He just feels a bit uncomfortable, a bit out of place when he’s next to Jooheon.

Staring at him makes him forget everything he was about to say before and blurt out useless information. It makes him get fidgety, a weird feeling on his stomach, the tip of his fingers itching and his cheeks always, always burning in pure embarassement from his own actions.

Changkyun’s not  _ normal _ ― not in any sense of the word ―, but he tries his best to be.

Kind of. At least until certain point.

Jooheon makes it  _ hard _ for him. Changkyun knows it’s not his intention, he knows Jooheon won’t ever purposefully make him feel uncomfortable. At least, he hopes so ― but, with Jooheon, you can never be completely sure. He always keeps his attention solely on Changkyun when the younger’s going to say something, and smiles brightly when he starts getting lost on what he’s trying to explain. (What only proves Hoseok’s point of him being a mean little shit and all but. Yeah. Jooheon’s dimples basically force Changkyun to forgive him for that kind of thing ― no one who has dimples can be  _ evil, _ right? That’s basically impossible. It’s against nature’s laws or something.)

All in all, it’s just a crush. A crush on a handsome, stupidly gorgeous guy whose eyes are  _ naturally _ difficult to stare at, because they drag you in, they beg you to stay, they make you want to spill out all your secrets and dreams. A crush on someone who’s never purposefully  _ mean, _ even though he likes to joke around, even though he hangs out with the most weird people Changkyun’s ever seen and sometimes has to deal with people bullshitting on him (and them) for it.

It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s normal. It’s easy. (It’s kind of funny, sometimes. When Changkyun’s not really thinking about it.)

Changkyun doesn’t see anything wrong with it. Not really.

It’s just a crush ― until it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything (or just scream about random things, wHO KNOWS), you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) :3


End file.
